


Shards

by Luthienberen



Series: grimm_challenge 44 - Pass It On [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Short One Shot, character death (major)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: This was written for the Grimm_Challenge 44, 'Pass it On' challenge, where either an icon or drabble had to be written follwing prompts by the person before you.'Shards'  - Nick/Juliette, was the first entry. Grief, major spoliers for end of Season 4. 184 words roughly.





	

The shards of the future lay before Nick, their edges glistening so deeply red they shaded near to black. Nick felt a swelling tide build in his chest. Never before had he felt so much in a Grimm fairy-tale as now.

The tide crested, spilling forth. Tears flowed as he remembered cradling Juliette. Hate and despair. Could he have done more to save Juliette? Guilt gnawed at Nick for she had come to this partly due to him: by concealing the truth from her, Juliette had chased a desperate road…if he had told her earlier…no.

Nick breathed through the tide, quelling the flood. He bore some guilt, but Juliette’s personality had fractured like glass, leaving shards of their past, present and now a broken future. He had offered help but she had refused it. The guilt was both of theirs, the grief was his alone.

Stroking a lock of black hair, Nick loved her still and while her blood stained the shattered fragments of their life together, he would gather those shards and remember the bad and the good. Now however, he would grieve.


End file.
